The Second Strawberry
by Pr1nc3ss K3nny
Summary: The Kurosaki twins struggle through life, through their mother's death, Through High School, and becoming soul reapers. Watch as they fall in love and defeat evil! Really crappy Summary. -.- But please give this a chance, I swear it's really good! At least, I hope so. Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Lying on her death bed, an elderly woman turned her gaze tiredly around the empty room. She always had a feeling she'd be alone on the day she died. Her darling husband had died three years prior, and her dear and only friend had died one year ago. Her blue eyes turned to the heart monitor that seemed to be just as tired as her, as the beeping coming from it, was slow and far between. She sighed softly. At least she'd be going out peaceful. Her lips pulled up into a gentle smile as her eyes slipped closed, never to reopen again.

* * *

It was dark and warm, the being felt as though they were floating. Their eyes were closed as they shifted closer to the presence near them. Their mind was blank as no thoughts could be processed just yet; their brain had not yet been fully developed.

* * *

Thoughts filtered into the head of the tiny being for the first time. Memories of a life that had ended filled the head of the fetus growing inside the body of a beautiful honey blonde woman. Who was currently rubbing her slowly growing belly. She couldn't help but smile brightly, she had just found out she was going to have twins. She just hoped they'll be easier to handle. She let out a small giggle. Feeling rather excited to tell her husband at home.

* * *

Thoughts continued to come at a rapid pace as the tiny baby kicked out their feet, meeting the barrier of the thing holding them, their companion next to them gently hugged the other fetus, causing them to relax and fall quickly asleep.

The honey blonde woman had to wait for her next ultra sound to find out the gender of her babies. It was difficult to last time, due to the fact that neither of them was facing the right way, and the slightly bigger infant was hiding the slightly smaller one.

"It looks like they're hugging," the nurse said, pointing to the monitor, a smile on her face.

The mother to be couldn't help but grin brightly. "Can you see their genders?" she asked, she also knew her twins were going to be identical, considering that their embryotic sacs were closely connected.

"It looks like this one is a boy, and this one is a girl," The nurse said, her eyes widening slightly. "It's pretty rare to have a set of identical fraternal twins, it is also rare that they share a sac," she smiled at the mother to be, who couldn't help but grin. Her twins were already so unique.

* * *

The female infant couldn't help but squeeze her face in discomfort as a pressure around her was causing her to shift and move. The male infant kicked his feet out in panic.

It felt like an eternity until the pressure lifted slightly, it was at that moment that her lifelong companion was missing. The infant started to almost panic, before it felt as though she was being forced through a tight tube.

Sometime later, she let out an ear piercing scream of pain. The light outside was rather bright, and the air was so cold she felt as though she were going to die. She was quickly handed off and cleaned; a diaper was placed on her before she was swaddled in a pretty pink blanket.

The baby was then handed to the new mother, who held the other twin close to her. Her tired smile was bright and happy.

"Two sweet babies," she murmured, bringing the female infant close to her and kissed her forehead.

Opening her eyes, the baby turned her gaze to the one across from her, his bright orange hair caught her attention. He brown eyes blinked at her curiously, before giving her a toothless grin.

"They really are identical, if it wasn't for the different blankets, I wouldn't be able to tell who is who!" A black haired man drew the attention of the two orange haired, brown eyed babies. "What'll we name them?" he asked his wife, kissing her forehead gently.

"I want to name our son Ichigo," she murmured, nuzzling the baby's nose, causing him to hum happily.

"Then out daughter will be named Chiharu," the man grinned, taking his baby girl from the woman, gently kissing her forehead.

* * *

6 months after the birth of the twins, and Chiharu could already hold her own head up. She couldn't help but giggle as her father nearly had a panic attack when she fell over, her head falling onto the cushion of the chair they sat her one. Her twin brother looked at her as if she had grown a second head, before he too giggled at their father's antics.

* * *

It was the twins ten month anniversary. The twins could now sit up by themselves and they always made it a point to try and scare their father at least once a day.

Their mother knew the twins would be close for a long time, seeing as they were inseparable. If you tried to take one from the room, the other would scream and cry until you brought them back.

* * *

The day of the twins' first birthday had snuck up on the parents of the two orange haired toddlers. Ichigo had been the first to take his step at eleven months old, and Chiharu followed soon after ten days before their birthday.

Chiharu toddled over to her brother, who was playing with the blocks that was set up in the middle of the gated area the twins were confined to.

"Ichi," Chiharu grinned, sitting next to her brother, who grinned back at her brightly.

"Charu," he giggled, still being unable to pronounce her name properly. His brown eyes were bright and happy as he gazed at his twin and playmate.

"Ichi, Play?" she asked, pointing to the blocks, causing her twin to nod and hand her one of them.

It was at this moment that their mother walked in, catching the sight of her children sharing their toys.

"So young and they are already playing nice," she grinned, before stepping over the gate and picking up her son. Who whined pitifully at the loss of the block he had dropped in his surprise.

Chiharu blinks curiously, before picking up the block, "Ichi?" she tried to hand it to him, but their mother had already left, taking her brother to the kitchen. "Ah!" she cried, keeping the block in hand as she toddled after them, the gate blocking her way as her eyes filled with tears. Her bottom lip had begun to tremble before her father came and picked her up.

"Ready for some cake Chiharu?" he asked brightly, his brown eyes sparkling in happiness.

"Da?" the orange haired toddler cocked her head to the side, her brown eyes gazing curiously at her father.

She was then placed in the pink highchair that sat next to her brother's.

His face had tear streaks on his cheeks as he turned to his sister, who had only just realized she was still holding the block.

"Ichi?" she said his name like a question as she held the block out to him.

He smiled a toothy grin at her as he took the block. He giggled his thanks before turning his gaze to their parents who each held an identical cake.

"Happy birthday Ichigo and Chiharu!" they exclaimed together, placing the cakes on the tray's in front of them.

Chiharu squealed happily at the sight of the cake, already smashing her hands into it.

Ichigo stared at it suspiciously, before doing the same thing. They each took a handful of cake, before shoving it into their mouths.

They both hummed at the taste of the sweet icing.

Their parents watched as their children slowly but surely started to become covered in the cake.

"It looks like a bath is in order after this, huh Masaki?" their father murmured to their mother, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"It looks like, Iishin," she replied, leaning on him as she stifled a laugh when Chiharu threw some of her chocolate cake at her brother, who in retaliation, returned fire.

* * *

 **Each chapter from here on out is going to go through a few years of the twins' lives at a time, all the way up to the age of fifteen, which is where the real story begins. I hope you'll enjoy this, and at least leave a review. I had planned for it to turn out like this a while ago, so I hope you will forgive me. :)**

 **Sincerely, me, the author. :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Ages: 2 to 3

**A/N: Okay, I just want to clear something up. I realize now, that you guys might be wondering why Ichigo and his sister are identical. Suzume Amai made a great point and gave me an idea on how it could have happened. Since all infants are originally female when in the womb before their gender actually forms. Okay, so through the prenatal stage of the pregnancy, Ichigo's gender is changed to male due to an abnormality that the doctors could not explain. I hope this explains it well enough. :) I know that this story is a bit choppy, but as the chapters go on it does get into a flow of sorts. Please leave a review and let me know if you notice any errors or if you just want to let me know that you enjoyed reading. It would be greatly appreciated.**

 **On with the story.**

Chapter 2

Age: 2

Chiharu couldn't help but giggle softly as she placed the block on the tower she and her brother were building. Her twin was carefully trying to place a block on top of the one she had just placed down. Chiharu turned away to pick up another one, when the sound of crashing had her turning to her brother, who still had his hand raised, but tears now filled his eyes as he brought his hands to his eyes, sobs escaping his lips as he tried to stop the tears. The orange haired toddler stood there, sobbing his heart out.

"Ichi, it's okay," his twin sister with the same shade of orange hair as his own, patted his back.

"I'm sowwy Charu," he sobbed, "It felled over," he mumbled, trying to wipe his tears away.

"It's okay Ichi, it was an assiden," she smiled, gently wiping his tears for him.

"Really?" he asked, his sobs slowly died down as his sister nodded. "Okay," he grinned brightly at her.

He then bent down to pick up a block. "Again?"

"Yeah!" his sister said with a giant smile.

Their mother Masaki smiled softly as she watched her two year old twins play together. "They get along so well," she murmured, her smile full of love for her two orange haired children.

Her husband, Iishin grinned largely as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "They do, but that could just be because they are twins," he murmured, kissing her temple.

"It could be," she grinned.

Chiharu handed her brother a block so he could place it on top. His tongue was sticking out in concentration as he gently placed the block on the tower. Chiharu was building the bottom of it.

"So it will stay up!" she had explained, her smile bright.

Chiharu handed him another one, it was at this point, that their tower had gotten so tall; the two year old boy had to stand on his tippy toes to reach the top.

"I tink we're done," he mumbled, looking at the tower that was now taller than himself. Ichigo still had problems pronouncing certain words, so they always sounded weird but adorable coming out of his mouth.

Chiharu stood up and looked at their tower. "It's so tall!" She grinned, before deciding to run around the tower happily. "Tall, tall!"

Ichigo giggled, before chasing after his sister. "Tall, tall!" they chanted, waving their arms around.

The twins' parents couldn't help but laugh as they stood, each scooping up a child, Masaki had her son in her arms, he was dressed in a pair of brown shorts, and his shirt was a long sleeved dark blue shirt. On his feet were little white house shoes.

Iishin had his adorable little daughter in his arms; she was dressed in a pretty dark blue dress, on her legs was a pair of brown tights, on her feet was a pair of little white house shoes that matched her brother's.

"Our little angels!" Iishin cried happily.

Ichigo and Chiharu giggled at that.

Age: 3

Chiharu grumbled softly as her mother ran a brush through her tangled orange hair. Her little tan face just screamed boredom. Her brother was not too far away, their father tying his shoes for him.

"Why do we have to go?" Chiharu whined; her bottom lip jutting out in a pout, her big brown eyes glaring adorably at the wall.

"Because Chiharu, you're too young to be left on your own," her mother murmured, pulling her daughter's hair up into pigtails. Chiharu was dressed in a pretty purple shirt and dark blue jeans, on her feet, were a pair of sleek black buckled shoes.

Her twin was dressed almost identical, except he was wearing a dark blue shirt and dark grey sneakers.

"We're big kids though, you said we were!" Chiharu complained, her brown eyes glaring at her mother accusingly, causing her to laugh.

"I did, but only because you can now use the potty by yourself," her mother couldn't help but laugh at how adorable her daughter was. Her bangs stick up just like her brother's does, and her hair always looks as though it was cut sloppily, her brother's hair was just as spikey as hers.

"That's not fair!" Chiharu stomped her foot. Her pout was then turned towards her father. "Daddy," she mumbled, shuffling up to him. "Tell mommy we don't have to go," she pleaded, giving him her famous puppy-dog eyes.

He sighed, "I have to agree with your mother Chiharu, you're not old enough to be left on your own," He kissed her forehead. "Now let's go before the shops close!" He said enthusiastically, and with that, he bent down and snapped a bracelet with their phone number and address on it, on each child's wrists. "In case you get lost," he said lovingly, kissing each of their foreheads.

The family of four made their way down the street. The oldest child was talking animatedly about the game he and his sister played. But the younger twin was busy watching a butterfly. Her hand slipped from her mother's unnoticeably. Her gaze followed the pretty butterfly down the street. She gasped lightly and quickly followed after it. The butterfly was pretty purple and she wanted to get a closer look.

It was already too late to turn back when she realized she was lost. She spun around in circles; her brown eyes were wide with panic as she realized she couldn't see her parents or brother anywhere. There was a moving truck with people still bringing some stuff up to an apartment on the second floor of the apartment building not too far away from her. Tears filled her eyes as she started to cry. Her sobs echoed down the street as she cried for her mom and her brother.

A man around the age of eighteen was holding another three year old in his arms; the little girl had shoulder length light brown hair and big grey eyes. When he turned his head towards the sound of the crying, he noticed another little girl around his sister's age. She appeared to be alone and in distress. He set his sister down.

"Why don't you go upstairs Orihime," he murmured, gently patting her head. When she nodded, he asked one of the drivers to keep an eye on her for a moment before they left so he can get the crying child up to the apartment.

"Hey kiddo, are you lost?" he asked gently, kneeling in front of the crying tot.

"Uh-huh," she sobbed, looking up at him with her big brown eyes that seemed almost caramel coloured due to her crying.

"Why don't you come with me," he said, holding his hand out to her. She took it right away, still sobbing slightly as she rubbed her eyes with her other hand, hiccupping every once in a while.

"What's your name?" he asked, looking down at the little girl, slightly miffed that she could have such vibrant orange hair and it still is natural.

"Chiharu," she hiccupped, feeling slightly calmer as she stopped rubbing her eyes.

"What's your last name Chiharu?" the raven haired man asked.

"Kurosaki," she said softly, looking away from him.

"Well Chiharu, my name is Sora Inoue." He grinned, causing her to smile back at him. "I have a little sister around your age, her name is Orihime," he opened the door to his apartment that he now shared with his three year old sister.

He watched as the girls introduced themselves to each other, before going to play with the few toys that Orihime owned.

After a few minutes he realized something. "Chiharu, do you know your home phone number?" he asked, watching curiously as she shook her head, before realization dawned on her.

"But my daddy gave me this, he said it was for just in case me or my brother get lost," she beamed up at him happily, showing him her pretty silver bracelet.

He took a look at it, memorizing the number, before pulling out his cellphone. He dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello!" a frantic male voice called into the speaker.

"Am I right to assume this is the father of one little Chiharu Kurosaki?" Sora asked, winking at the little girls who giggled.

"Yes, is she safe? Who are you?" the man answered, his voice reading relief but also suspicion.

"Relax Mr. Kurosaki, Chiharu is fine, she's just lucky I was around when I was she was wondering near the apartment building my sister and I just moved into, I brought her in and they have been playing for a while. If you would like to come pick her up now, this is my address," Sora recited his address to the man, who thanked him gratefully.

"Is my daddy coming to get me?" Chiharu asked curiously. Her brown eyes were wide and innocent.

"Yes, he'll be here soon," Sora smiled at her.

She nodded before going to back to playing with her new friend.

Soon had happened to be an hour and a half later. A knock on the door had the little orange haired girl excitedly jumping around.

Sora answered it and came face to face with a tall raven haired man, beside him was a honey blonde woman who held another orange haired child almost identical to the little girl, except of course he was a boy.

"Daddy!" Chiharu ran to her father, her eyes filled with tears as she hugged his legs. Sobbing quietly as he lifted her up into his arms.

"I'm sorry daddy, I got lost, I didn't mean to," The little girl blubbered.

"Oh princess, it's okay," He murmured, kissing her forehead. "How about you tell me about your new friend," He looked to the little girl he wasn't expecting to see. When he heard the other man say younger sister, he was thinking maybe fifteen years old, not three.

"That's Orihime and she's my new best friend," Chiharu exclaimed excitedly, a huge grin on her face as she looked at Orihime, who shied away behind her brother. "Orihime, this is my daddy, my mommy, and my twin, Ichigo!" Chiharu pointed to each person excited. Her smile only widened even more when she mentioned her brother.

"Hello," Orihime said shyly, waving.

Ichigo waved back, before letting off a yawn, which set Chiharu off.

"We should get these two home and into bed, it has been an eventful day," Masaki murmured softly, letting her son rest his head on her shoulder.

"Yes, thank you for taking care of our little girl," Iishin said softly, a gentle smile on his face.

"You're welcome, have a good night and a safe trip home," Sora smiled, waving goodbye.

Chiharu waved tiredly as she leaned on her father, closing her eyes and falling into a deep slumber, she didn't even notice when they got home, or when her clothes were removed and replaced with pajamas or when she was placed in bed and the covers drawn up to her chin. All she remembered was the dream she had, a dream that she was flying.


	3. Chapter 3 Ages: 4 to 5

Chapter three

Age: 4

Chiharu was eagerly kicking her feet. It was summer time and she was waiting for her father and brother to hurry up and change so that they can go to the beach, just like her parents had promised her and her brother.

"Mama, Daddy and Ichigo are taking forever," she complained softly, picking at the strings from her swim suit, which was a two piece that looked like a tank top and skirt.

"They are, aren't they?" her mother hummed, also dressed in a two piece, though, hers was a bikini that was white a blue, over the bottom have she wore a skirt that tied at the corner. Over her top she had a tank top. On her feet was a pair of white flip flops.

She gave her daughter a warm smile as she ruffled her bright orange hair. Chiharu pouted up at her mother before going back to playing with the pink strings of her tankini top.

Masaki made her way up the stairs to the bedroom she shared with her husband; she knocked on the door politely, before opening it.

Giving her husband a bemused look, she noticed that he was already dressed in his black and white swim trunks, a t-shirt covered his torso. Her son was dressed in blue and black swim trunks; both had secret grins on their faces. "You're making poor Chiharu wait," she said softly, raising a brow with a soft smile on her face. Her son perked up a bit at the name of his twin sister. It was a bit sad, but the twins were slowly but surely looking less and less alike. She knew that they would still be nearly identical as teenagers, considering they looked identical as children, but she would miss them looking so much like each other.

"I'm going downstairs dad!" Ichigo said excitedly, racing out the door, you could hear his little feet pounding down the stairs. You could tell when he reached the kitchen, by the shouts of excitement from the twins.

"What did Sora say about coming to the beach?" Masaki asked her husband gently as she hugged him.

"He said he couldn't make it due to work, but we were more than welcomed to go and pick up Orihime," He said, smiling at his beautiful wife.

"We shouldn't keep the children waiting." Masaki smiled as she ran a hand through Iishin's spikey black hair.

The twins were waiting impatiently by the stairs, standing side by side, holding each other's hands tightly. When they saw their parents they cheered excitedly.

"We're going to the beach, we're going to the beach!" they chanted in unison, marching around in circles in front of the stairs.

Masaki giggled lightly while their father let out a hearty laugh.

"We have one more stop to make before we can go to the beach you two," Their father gave them each a pat on the head.

"Aww," the twins pouted, their brown eyes giving their father the puppy dog look.

"I'm more than certain you will like this one," he said, sliding his feet into a pair of black flip flops, before helping Chiharu with her purple ones. Masaki help Ichigo get into his blue pair.

Sometime later, they pulled up in front of a familiar apartment building. Chiharu's expression brightened up immensely. "ORIHIME!" She said excitedly, seeing her best friend holding her brother's hand tightly. "And Sora," she said as an afterthought, still thoroughly excited to be going to the beach, but feeling more so due to the fact that her best friend was coming as well. Masaki got out of the passenger seat of the van they had bought recently. An extra car seat was next to Chiharu's and by the door. Masaki talked to Sora for a few minutes before taking Orihime's hand and leading her to the van. Opening the door, the last bit of the conversation could be heard as the twins' mother helped the little brown haired girl into the car seat, before helping her strap in.

After the door was closed, Chiharu grinned brightly at the slightly younger girl. "Hi Orihime!" she said excitedly.

"Hi Chiharu," The little girl with shoulder length hair said shyly, her grey eyes gazing between the two orange haired children. Chiharu looked at Orihime's one piece swim suit. It was purple and white, and had a floral design at the top and a squiggly white line separated the design from the rest of the suit. On her feet was a pair of white sandals.

"We're going to have lots of fun at the beach today!" Chiharu exclaimed loudly to the almost four year old. Since it was July, the twins' fourth birthday had past three days ago, making it the eighteenth.

"Yeah," Orihime said cheerfully, her gray eyes brightening up considerably, her fingers idly running through the burnt orange locks of her hair, nervously looking out the window for a bit.

Chiharu noticed for the first time, that Orihime's hair was a shade of orange that only appeared brown in certain lighting, but it was actually a darker orange than her and her brothers, thus making it look brown. Chiharu grinned and looked at her brother. "Ichi-nii," She said softly, "Are you excited for the beach too?"

Ichigo nodded enthusiastically. "I am, I can't wait to try out my new karate moves on the water!" he started punching the air as though he were beating up an enemy.

"Me too!" Chiharu said excitedly, copying her brother's movements.

The twins had recently started taking karate lessons a month before their fourth birthday.

It wasn't long before they reached the beach, the children were rather excited and began to try and unbuckle themselves, though they still have yet to figure that out.

"Mama hurry, we want to go into the water!" Chiharu and Ichigo cried, Orihime was also whining softly, wanted out just as badly as the twins.

Masaki chuckled softly before unbuckling and getting out of her seat, before opening the door to the children's side, she first unbuckled Orihime who was closest to her, she helped her out before unbuckling Chiharu, who cheered and jumped out of the van, taking her place next to Orihime and began to talk animatedly about what they could play in the sand, and what they could play in the water.

Masaki chuckled before unbuckling Ichigo, who excitedly jumped out as well, taking his place next to his sister and began to add his ideas into the mix as well.

Orihime offered to building sand castles and the twins grinned brightly. "Yeah!"

Iishin had gone around the back of the van and was just finishing taking out all the toys and other items they had brought with them.

"Daddy, do you have the buckets and shovels?" Chiharu asked her father, looking up at him curiously.

"Yup, here you go princess," he grinned, handing his daughter three buckets and three shovels.

"Thanks daddy!" She said happily, before running after her brother and friend as they made their way towards the water.

Masaki stood next to Iishin to watch the children play. "They're growing up so quickly." She murmured, feeling sad to see her only children grow up.

"We could have more," Iishin mumbled, kissing her forehead.

Masaki smiled, "we could," she mumbled softly.

Age: 5

It was May 9th; three days after the twins' new little sisters were born. The twins' birthday seemed so far away. They knew that their parents had to pay attention to the new babies, but they couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Maybe they love them more than us," Chiharu mumbled, she remembered her parents telling them they were going to have a little sibling two months after the beach trip and one week after Orihime's fourth birthday.

"That's not true Haru," Ichigo said softly, sitting on her bed in their shared room. "It can't be true; they love us just the same, right?" Ichigo was beginning to have his doubts as well. When he asked his father for help with a broken toy the other day, his father said he couldn't and that he'll fix it later. But it has been later and his toy was still broken.

"Maybe they forgot about us?" Chiharu's eyes filled with tears as she looked out the window of their room.

"I don't know," Ichigo mumbled softly, looking at his sister as she suddenly stood up.

"We could run away," Chiharu said seriously, causing her brother to look at her with his expression filled with curiosity and doubt.

"Where would we go?" he asked, standing up as well and followed his sister who was already filling a bag with a few articles of clothing and some toys.

"We could go to Orihime's." she looked at him seriously.

He nodded, filling up his own bag. "It's cold outside," he mumbled, looking down at his outfit, he was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt, turning his gaze he noted that she was wearing a pair of purple pants and a pink shirt. "We should bring our coats."

Chiharu nodded, before grabbing her purple jacket and handed Ichigo his black and green one.

Pulling them on, the twins then made their way down the stairs to the front door; they were just pulling on their shoes when their father walked by, looking like he was preoccupied. Ichigo was already opening the door when Chiharu said angrily "We're running away!"

"Uh-huh, that's nice princess, daddy can't play right now, go play with your brother," Iishin mumbled, trying to fix a bottle for his only dark haired child, who was crying.

Chiharu pouted, before walking out the door. Ichigo followed close behind her, gently closing the front door.

"Do you know how to get there?" Ichigo asked softly, following after his sister who was walking in a random direction.

"I think so," she mumbled, her brown eyes looking around worriedly. It was still pretty early, though it was late afternoon; the sun was still out, giving them plenty of light.

Ichigo nodded.

A few hours later and the twins automatically knew they were lost. "Which way do we go?" Ichigo asked his voice thick from trying to hold back the tears. It was started to get dark and he was beginning to feel the bite of hunger.

"Uhm," Chiharu was trying to be brave. It was at that moment, they saw a person walking towards what looked to be a candy shop. They had a chain sticking out of their chest and it caused her to feel curious.  
"Let's go this way," She said, pointing to the candy shop.

Ichigo nodded, quickly following after his sister who was already making her way towards the shop.

Meanwhile, their parents had only just realized the older pair of twins' absence.

"Where could they have gone?" Masaki asked worriedly, gently placing her youngest daughter into the basinet she shared with her older, darker haired twin.

"I don't know, I-" Iishin stopped his pacing, his dark brown eyes widening as he groaned, sitting down. "I should have been paying attention," he muttered.

"What?" Masaki asked, her lighter brown eyes giving her husband a curious look.

"I vaguely remember Chiharu saying something about running away, I thought she was playing," Iishin gave his beautiful wife an apologetic look.

"I'll call Sora to see if he has seen them," Masaki said softly, already picking up the phone and dialing the familiar number. The girls have had enough sleepovers for it to be memorized.

"I'll take a walk around the town, see if I can sense where they have gone," Iishin nodded, already pulling on his jacket and swiftly walking out of the room. He slid on his shoes and left the house.

The twins were sitting at a low table in the candy shop sipping some hot tea from some weird green cups.

Sitting across from them, a man with blonde hair and grey eyes gazed at the two small children with interest.

"So tell me you two," He said joyfully. "Why did you run away?" he gazed at them with a big smile, but his eyes held a look of seriousness the twins could not see.

"Cuz our parents don't love us anymore," Ichigo said softly, looking away from the blonde man.

"They love our little sisters more," Chiharu finished, gazing at the man defiantly. Her lips were pulled down into a frown.

"That can't be true," Kisuke said softly, gazing at the children with curiosity.

"It is true," Chiharu yelled, standing up and balling her hands up in a fist. "They don't love us!"

"Now, what made you think that," A familiar voice said from behind them.

Chiharu turned around and saw her father standing there.

"Dad," Ichigo said softly, standing up next to his sister, his brown eyes filling with tears.

"Your mother and I love you so much, we spent all this time looking for you," their father said earnestly, they had been searching for four hours now.

"Daddy," Ichigo cried, running to his father, who held his arms open, hugging him close with one arm; he left the other one open, gazing at Chiharu expectantly as her eyes filled with tears as well.

Running to him, he held both his children close to him, listening as they sobbed. He smiled softly as he gently shushed them.

"We're sorry daddy," They sobbed in unison, pressing their faces into his shoulders.

"We thought you didn't want us anymore," Chiharu sobbed quietly.

"So we ran away," Her brother finished her sentence.

"We will always want you, we love all four of you equally and so much," Iishin murmured, kissing each twins' cheek. "Now how about we go home?" he asked softly, getting nods from the two.

He stood up then, and gave Kisuke a thankful expression. Kisuke nodded in return, before getting up and cleaning up the cups.

 **That is the end of Chapter three, I hope you enjoyed it, I tried adding more detail. Also, this chapter and the second chapter are dedicated to my sister, who has an account on here by the name of Deddo. I know** **it's a few days early but. HAPPY** **BIRTHDAY SIS! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I'M SORRY THAT I'M SO FAR AWAY! I WISH I WAS WITH YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4 Ages: 6 to 7 and 1 to 2

Chapter four

Ages: 6 and 1

Chiharu sat in front of her two little sisters, a big smile on her face as she played patty cake with her youngest sister, Yuzu, who had blonde hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a cute pink onesie. Her fraternal twin had black hair and grey eyes; she also had a huge smile on her face. Ichigo was trying to get her attention by playing Peek a boo, but she was preoccupied trying to play with Chiharu.

"Come on Karin, look this way," The six year old by called out to his cute little sister, who was dressed in one of his twin's old green onesie.

Karin turned her gaze briefly towards her big brother, before going back to looking at her big sister.

Ichigo pouted, before looking at his twin. "Chiharu, can I play with Yuzu?" he asked, giving his twin sister the puppy dog eyes.

Grinning Chiharu nodded before switching sides with her brother, who continued the game of patty cake with their sister.

"Peek a boo Karin," Chiharu said cheerfully, covering her face with her hands, before revealing her grinning face.

Karin let out a peal of laughter, almost falling back from how hard she was laughing.

Masaki couldn't help but smile as she saw her children getting along. Both sets of twins were special in their own ways. Their eldest set, which they found out could speak telepathically to one another, had turned six years old four months ago. They both had the same shade of orange hair and brown eyes. Their skin was tan and they both had identical smiles. Though, it was getting easier to tell that they aren't actually identical, only looked identical until you notice how much more boyish Ichigo looked then his sister, which made you realize that he was going to grow up into a rather masculine man. His sister on the other hand, had such feminine features, like the shape of her eyes and lips; how her nose turned up a little more, just like her mother's nose. Her ears were only marginally smaller than her brother's.

Though, only glancing at them, you couldn't tell the difference, though, she doubted anyone would be able to tell if they are identical or not, since the similarities are still very prominent; much more noticeable then the differences the twins share.

Looking at the clock, Masaki noticed it was time for lunch.

"Who wants food?" she asked, getting cheers of joy from the older twins, and confused expressions from the younger twins.

Picking up the youngest set of twins easily, Masaki made her way into the kitchen, before setting each of them in the old high chairs that Chiharu and Ichigo used to use. Ichigo was already seated at the table, but Chiharu was standing by the sink, waiting for her mother.

"What's wrong Chiharu?" she asked gently kneeling down to her eldest daughter's height.

Shaking her head, Chiharu grinned. "Can I help you cook?" she asked softly. "I want to learn,"

Grinning widely at her daughter, she laughed lightly. "Of course you can help!" she said happily, hugging her daughter close, before kissing her forehead. Standing up straight, she placed her hands on her hips, thinking of how she could make it easier for her daughter to help. Grinning she walked around the counter that separated the rest of the kitchen from the dining room. She quickly grabbed a chair and brought it into the kitchen, placing it in front of the sink.

"First, you need to wash your hands," she said gently, helping Chiharu up onto the chair and quickly squirted the amount of soap she needs in the palm of her hand. "Count to twenty and then rinse,"

She washed her hands next to her daughter, grinning as she counted out loud, all the way to the number twenty.

"Okay, now what?" Chiharu asked after jumping down from the chair and turned to her mother with her hands outstretched, water dripping from her fingers down onto the floor. The front of her lilac colour shirt was slightly wet from the water running down the side of her arms.

"Now we dry our hands and start cleaning and cutting the ingredients. You can clean them, since you're still too young to cut them yourself." Masaki said, giving her daughter a gentle smile when she pouted.

"Okay mommy," the little orange haired girl mumbled, getting a laugh from her mother.

Ichigo was keeping his sister's entertained while his mother taught his twin how to cook.

"Peek a boo Yuzu!" He said cheerfully, a big grin on his face as he made his little sister laugh.

"Boo!" Karin said, her face covered with her hands as she peeked through her fingers, before swinging her arms out wide. Laughing with her sister, who laughed harder at what her twin was doing.

Ichigo giggled, feeling happier than ever.

Sometime later, Chiharu came from the kitchen carrying a plate of food and their mother not too far behind her, carrying plates and spoons.

While their mother set the table, Ichigo ran and helped Chiharu place the plate of fried rice and vegetables on the table.

"Since Yuzu and Karin have their teeth, they get to eat food like us, though, not too much," Masaki explained to her eldest children, who were seated and staring at their mother identical expressions of confusion.

Dishing out the food, Masaki took her seat in front of the two high chairs, equally giving each toddler a spoonful of food.

Chiharu hummed in appreciation at the taste of the fried rice, Ichigo mimicking her as they ate.

"This is yummy," Ichigo mumbled around the food in his mouth.

"Uh-huh," Chiharu beamed, knowing she helped cook it.

"You did very well Chiharu," Masaki murmured, grinning at her daughter. "I'm very proud of you,"

Chiharu beamed. "I love you mommy," she said happily.

"I love you too Chiharu," Masaki beamed, giving her daughter a smile.

Ages: 7 and 2

Chiharu excitedly jumped on her brother's bed, trying to get him to wake up.

"Come on Ichigo, or we're going to be late," She yelled, bouncing on the bed higher and higher, before landing on her twin. "Wake up!"

Ichigo groaned, "For what?" the seven year old boy muttered, opening his tired brown eyes.

"School silly, it's the first day!" she jumped off his bed, spinning in a circle to show off her new dress, the colour of it was a pretty lavender colour that started at the chest and all the way down to the deep purple hem that was about two inches long, the sleeves of the dress stopped just at her elbows and was the same deep purple as the hem. On her legs was a pair of lilac colour tights, and on her feet, a new pair of pale purple sneakers. "You gotta get up and get dressed so we can go," The excited seven year old girl said earnestly, before racing out of the room and down the stairs.

Ichigo groaned, before getting out of bed. He went to his dresser, where his new clothes sat on top. The shirt was blue in colour with white stripes going down the torso and down the long sleeves. The pants were a pair of blue jeans. Quickly changing into them, he pulled on a pair of race car patterned socks, and his new shoes were blue with green and black stripes.

After he was dressed, he quickly made his way down the stairs and to his sister, who already had on her little school bag, she quickly handed him his. The school they were going to didn't require uniforms, and neither did the junior high school, the only school that did require it was the high school, which they had many years before they had to go.

"Maybe Tatsuki and Orihime will be there," Chiharu said excitedly, as their mother grabbed each of their hands, their father was going to stay home and watch the twin girls. Tatsuki was a girl from their karate class that always seemed to beat Ichigo. Though, she and Chiharu always wound up at a draw. Sometimes, one would beat the other, but not often.

"They might be," Masaki said, looking down at her happy daughter, her son was still trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"I don't want to go to school with Tatsuki," Ichigo mumbled, letting out a big yawn.

"Well it might happen any way Ichi-Nii," Chiharu said, giving her brother a weird look.

"Isn't Tatsuki your friend?" Masaki asked curiously. "You always say good bye to her when I come to get you from your Karate lessons,"

"She's not a friend; she's mean and always beats me!" Ichigo cried an insulted expression on his face at the thought of being friends with the raven haired girl.

Masaki laughed, "It's good to have friends who are stronger than you, it give you something to work for, to become strong enough to beat them," she said wisely, ruffling her son's orange locks of hair, making them stand up even more.

Ichigo whined softly, before beginning to try and fix his hair. "So what, she's not my friend," he muttered, a slightly embarrassed expression on his face.

Ten minutes later, they were standing in front of the twins' classroom. Kneeling down to their height, Masaki gave each of the twins a gentle smile. "Behave, I love you," She said softly, kissing each of their foreheads, getting giggles from both twins. "Either your father or I will be here to pick you up," she smiled.

"Can't you both?" Chiharu asked curiously, her brown eyes gazing into her mothers.

"You're sisters take their naps around the time you get out of school, so only one of us can come and get you," Masaki gently touched her cheek, giving her a loving smile. "Now get into class and be good,"

"We will," The twins said in unison, before going into their class.

 **That's the end of chapter four, tell me what you thought, it would be much appreciated. Do you think I need to add more detail, or is there enough? Tell me if you think I got something wrong, and I will let you know whether or not I'm going to fix it, if I won't, than it's because I don't see a point. If I do, then I saw the mistake thought that it needs to be fixed as well. Thank you so much for sticking around, it means a lot to me. XD**


	5. Chapter 5 Ages: 8 to 9 and 3 to 4

Chapter 5

Ages: 8 and 3

8 year old Chiharu couldn't help but grumble softly to herself. She was waiting for her brother outside the school so that they can walk home together. Their little sister Yuzu had gotten really sick, so neither of their parents could come get them; they had called the school to have them tell the twins that they have to walk home.

Chiharu was about to go inside and get her brother, when she noticed a few older kids were walking up to her. Giving them a hard stare, she turned around and faced them. 'Always watch your enemies, never take your eyes off them for a second, just that second could be your downfall,' the words of her sensei were filtering into her mind. She was already gauging whether or not they could hold their own against her.

There were three of them. The middle boy was the tallest out of the group, more than likely indicating he was the oldest, probably around eleven or so years old. The one on the right was the shortest, he could be either nine or ten, but the last one was definitely ten. Chiharu narrowed her brown eyes at the other children. They were all stronger than her, she could tell. Her fight or flight system had alarms blaring for her to run, but she never backed down from a fight.

She shifted so she was standing straighter, but also a bit more relaxed so that she had the time to move quickly without having to relax before hand.

"Well, if it isn't carrot top princess," The middle boy sneered, his brown eyes glaring deep into her own. His black hair fell into his face messily. This guy was Haruto Yoshimori. She remembered some of the girls in her class gushing about how cute he was. She thought it was kinda gross to crush on boys. Maybe it was because she had a brother, but she also thought it was weird to crush on girls. Maybe it was because she was still a child.

"…" Chiharu chose to stay silent, know that if she talked back he would hit her. The skin around her eyes tightened as she hardened her glare.

"Not going to respond?" the boy sneered, walking up to the much shorter girl, he stared down at her at her over his nose.

Chiharu continued to glare at him. Haruto was getting annoyed, she could tell by the shaking of his shoulders and the twitch in his left eye brow. His hands quickly gripped at the fabric of his blue jeans, his stare quickly turning into a glare, his lips pulling down into a scowl. "Don't ignore me!" He raised his right hand, which was balled into a fist, and quickly swung it forward.

Chiharu barely had the time to block it. The force of the hit causing the small eight year old to almost fall backwards. She steadied herself.

She could tell that the fact that she blocked it was causing the eleven year old raven haired boy to shake with anger.

"Freak!" He yelled, swinging his fist forward again, this time, Chiharu didn't have enough time to block or dodge it.

Falling backwards, her left hand quickly covered her right eye, her left one filling with tears.

"I hate you!" The boy yelled, kicking the girl in the side. "You and your stupid hair!"

"Stop!" A familiar voice shouted. Chiharu caught the gaze of her brother; tears were streaming down her cheeks as her lips were set in a straight flat line. "leave my sister alone!"

Ichigo stood in front of his sister, blocking the bully's view of her.

"What you want some too?" the older boy scowled.

"Haruto, the teachers!" the second older boy yelled, causing the eleven year to curse under his breath.

Glaring at the two younger children, he scowled. "We're not done here," he bit out, before taking off after his friends.

Ichigo continued to glare after them, until they were gone. Turning to his sister, his face turned almost solemn. "Are you okay Chiharu?" he asked softly, helping the slightly smaller eight year old to her feet.

"I'm fine Ichigo," she muttered, shrugging off his hands after she stood. "Let's just go home."

Ichigo nodded, giving his sister an apprehensive stare.

….

They stood in front of their father as he checked on Chiharu's eye. "Well, it's only a black eye, so it should be healed within two weeks."

Chiharu bit her lip to hold in a whine when he gently touched the bruising just under her eye. "Really?" she asked after the pain had subsided.

"Yes, some ice should make the swelling go away," he smiled gently at her, before pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry we couldn't come get you,"

"It's okay Daddy, Ichigo was there," Chiharu smiled, hugging him back.

"You still got hurt," he muttered, kissing her forehead. "Why don't you go upstairs and help your mother start dinner,"

"Okay!" She said excitedly, running up the stairs to go and help their mother.

Turning to his son, Iishin gave him a hard stare.

Shrinking back a bit, the eight year old couldn't help but feel scared.

"Where were you when your sister was attacked?" He asked, his brown eyes gazing at him in an almost cold manner.

"I was inside the school, I forgot my homework," Ichigo said softly, "I didn't know they were going to attack her dad, I swear," the eight year old boy looked up at his father with tears in his eyes, his right hand gripping onto the strap of his school bag tightly as he looked away.

Sighing in exasperation, he gave his son another hard stare. "You still should have been there, you're her brother and it's your duty to protect her," Iishin said harshly, causing the little boy to hiccup, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed.

Softening his expression, Iishin got down on his knees and pulled his son into a hug. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," he murmured, hugging the boy tightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect Chiharu," Ichigo sobbed.

"Its fine, you came to her rescue in the end and that's all that matters," Iishin gave his son a bright smile, which he returned whole heartedly.

Ichigo nodded.

At that moment, Masaki called down into the clinic that dinner was ready.

"Let's go eat," Iishin grinned.

Ages: 9 and 4

The accident happened on the day that Chiharu had a high fever. She stayed home from karate class. She vaguely remembered her mother kissing her on the forehead, and giving her a gentle smile, her words of love as she said good bye.

She remembered her father anxiously getting her up and helping her put her coat and shoes on. Her two little sisters were anxiously standing side by side.

"Daddy?" she mumbled, looking up at her father with tired brown eyes. "Where are we going?" she asked, her hand gripping his as she held her sister, Yuzu's hand, and her father held her other sister's hand.

"We're going to go pick up your brother," he mumbled, his voice sounding off. She wouldn't know until much later, but her father was fighting back tears that day. He had gotten a call from the paramedics who had rushed to the scene where her mother and brother were. The words that had caused him to panic, was that his wife was dead and his son was unharmed.

"Where's mommy?" she mumbled, tripping slightly. She was still dressed in her pajama's and her eyes were barely opened.

Her father stayed silent, and she didn't say anything else.

She didn't remember anything about the walk. All she could think about was the biting cold rain that hit her heated skin, how difficult it was to breath.

She did remember, however, seeing her brother standing on the side of the road with a dumbfounded expression, his eyes wide and his mouth partially open. His gaze had turned to her and that's when he finally broke. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he hugged his twin.

"She's gone, she's gone," he kept muttering. "I'm sorry," His grip on her tightened and Chiharu's vision was beginning to fade as the effort to stay awake was increasing.

"It's not your fault Ichigo, it was an accident," Chiharu mumbled, weakly patting his back as his grip tightened. His words never fully hit her until her fever broke a week later.

^^^^^…..

All four of the Kurosaki children were dressed in black as they stood in front of the grave of the ever loving Mother Masaki Kurosaki.

Tears were streaming down Chiharu's cheeks as she gripped her brother's hand. Karin had stopped crying an hour ago, a look of determination set on her young face. Yuzu kept sobbing, her hands covering her eyes as she called out for their mother.

Letting go of Ichigo's hand, Chiharu kneeled down next to her little sister and hugged her close. Whispering words of encouragement and love.

Their father had stayed silent through the whole ordeal. He couldn't bear to think about how much this was killing his children. So young and they already lost their beloved mother. He stared down at the grave stone, a soft smile on his face as he thought of the life they had started. No point in stopping it now.

"Okay Kids! How about we go out to eat tonight?!" Iishin said excitedly, trying to cheer up his children. Yuzu looked up at him, she was a spitting image of her mother, her brown eyes the same shade, and her blonde hair was a shade lighter.

Chiharu gave her father a quizzical stare, before realizing what he was trying to do. "Yeah," she smiled. "Mom wouldn't want us to be sad all the time, she would want us to be happy," she grinned at her little sisters, then her twin. "Mom will always live here," She placed her hand over her heart, a gentle expression on her face. "And here," she beamed. "As long as we continue to love her and remember her, she's never truly gone!"

Iishin stared at his eldest daughter in amazement, such wise words coming from such a young child; only nine years old and she's already taking the first step towards healing. He smiled at her.

"Yeah, Chiharu is right, you mother would want you to remember her as though she were still here," he said enthusiastically.

"Now, let's go eat!" He took off down the road, leaving his children stunned, before deciding to follow after him quickly, all giving out shouts of indignation.


	6. Chapter 6 Ages: 10 to 11 and 5 to 6

Chapter 6

Ages: 10 and 5

A year had passed since the day of their mother's death. For over two weeks, Chiharu would accompany her brother to the river side, which was the last place he ever saw their mother. She remembered sitting next to him and looking around. She has known for a while now, that some of the people they see and say hi to on the streets are no longer alive. It didn't scare her like it would most people, she found it rather interesting. Ever since the first day of school, Ichigo had developed a friendship with Tatsuki Arisawa, the girl who would always beat him at karate.

The three of them were sitting together at lunch now. She had been silent for most of the time, causing her twin to feel slightly worried.

"Nee-Chan?" he whispered, poking her cheek, causing her to blink, before grinning.

"What's up?" she asked, looking between her brother and friend.

"You were quiet," Ichigo mumbled, slightly worried that his sister might start crying.

"I was thinking, that's all," The ten year old girl puffed out her cheeks, pouting lightly. She crossed her arms across her chest, her orange hair was in pigtails and she was wearing her favourite purple shirt and a pair of blue jeans and purple sneakers. Her twin was wearing his favourite white long sleeved shirt and blue jeans, on his feet were his black and white sneakers.

Tatsuki grinned, her eyes closing as she let out a little giggle. Ichigo had started pouting as well, causing their expressions to be identical.

"What's so funny?" The twins asked the other ten year old in unison.

Holding up her hands in surrender, she grinned. "Nothing!"

Chiharu then stood. "I'm going to go and help Miako-Sensei in the library," she said, waving good bye to her friend and twin.

As she was walking down the hallway, a memory for a few years ago filtered into her mind, back when they had found out she and her brother could speak to each other through their minds. 

* * *

Flash back

* * *

 _8 year old Chiharu sat across from her brother at the familiar low table, the blonde man sat next to them. In his hands, were a bunch of cards with pictures on them.  
_

 _Chiharu couldn't help but pout. "What are we doing?" she asked curiously, looking at her parents who gazed at the orange haired twins with love and affection._

 _"We are doing a sort of test," The blonde haired man said, a lazy grin on his face._

 _"What type of test?" Ichigo asked curiously, his brown eyes wide as he looked at his sister, who shrugged._

 _"A test to see if you and your sister can really talk to each other with your minds," the man replied calmly, handing the orange haired boy a card. "Look at this picture, I want you to memorize it in almost perfect detail, Don't let her see the card," Kisuke said, when Ichigo tried to look at his sister._

 _He turned his gaze back to the card with an animal on it. He memorized the picture, before handing it back to the blonde. "Good, now continue picturing it." Turning to the female twin, "Can you tell me what was on his card?" He gave her an encouraging look._

 _Frowning, Chiharu gazed at her brother, who had his eyes squeezed shut in concentration. "An elephant, and big fat blue elephant," she answered after a moment. Causing Ichigo to grin brightly._

 _"Correct," Kisuke grinned, before handing Chiharu a card. "Memorize this image," he said, causing Chiharu to pout._

 _It went on like that for a few hours before the twins started to get bored._

 _Pulling their parents aside, Kisuke sighed. "It seems as though they really are telepathic," he said, his grey eyes turning back to the twins who made up a game with the cards. "I've never heard of a case like this, not in the soul society anyway," he lowered his voice a bit more, in case the twins were secretly listening in._

 _Iishin nodded. "I think this is the first case, recorded or not," he mumbled, looking at his wife._

 _"It doesn't change the fact that I still love them, they're just a little more special then other children," she said softly, looking at her children lovingly._

* * *

Flashback end

* * *

Ages: 11 and 6

Eleven year old Chiharu quickly pulled on a lavender coloured skirt and white shirt with a purple Sakura blossom on it. The female twin had recently hit puberty and was slowly developing womanly parts. Her father had to go out and buy her a training bra, which was embarrassing enough. She's still has to share a room with her brother, due to there not being enough rooms in the house for them to get their own rooms each, and their little sisters room was too small to fit her bed in as well.

She stepped back into her room from changing in the bathroom. She grabbed her bag before hearing the sound of snoring coming from the bed across from hers, looking at her still unconscious brother, she sweat dropped. Walking up to him, she quickly brought her hand up, before smacking it hard against his forehead.

He yelped loudly, shooting up into a sitting position, he gripped his forehead tightly. Giving his twin a glare, he scowled softly.

"What was that for Haru?" he asked, glaring at her in a softer tone.

"We have school, or did you forget?" she asked, shrugging her bag onto her shoulders.

"Crap!" Ichigo shouted, quickly trying to get out of bed, his legs tangling with the sheets, causing him to fall off the bed.

Grinning, Chiharu left the room after commenting, "I'll wait for you in the kitchen." Closing the door behind her, she made her way down the stairs, a small smile on her face and a skip in her step.

I think it was safe to say that they were late for school.

 **I know this is short, but at least you guys get two chapters in one day, right? That's got to count for something. XD**


	7. Chapter 7 Ages: 12 to 13 and 7 to 8

Chapter 7

Ages: 12 and 7

Standing by the front door of their house, Chiharu hummed softly. She had her hair up in pigtails, as per usual. She realized, as she got older, her hair was beginning to get wavier, though, no matter what she does, her bangs still spike up like her brother's.

She was wearing her new school uniform, since she was now in middle school. Messing with the ends of her pigtails, she couldn't help but smile. Today was also the first day of school for her two little sisters.

The sound of pounding footsteps had her looking up and seeing her twin frantically trying to escape their father, who had taken to surprise attacking him. Chiharu laughed, grinning at their dad's antics.

"Dad, stop, we need to go!" Chiharu called out to their father, who paused, giving Ichigo enough time to hit him upside the head with his school bag, an angry scowl on his face.

"Geez," he muttered, quickly sliding his shoes on. He then quickly left the house, his scowl still present on his face.

"Don't forget Yuzu and Karin have school today!" Chiharu called to her father, quickly following after her twin.

Catching up to him, she fell in step with his. Looking up at her slightly taller brother, she couldn't help but grin softly. "We're in middle school now," She mumbled excitedly, her smile ever present on her face.

"Yeah," Ichigo mumbled, looking down at his happy twin. He couldn't help but grin as well. Her happiness was contagious.

"I hope we'll make some friends," She beamed, usually, Chiharu had almost the same personality as her brother, but she has been trying to change that, trying to be happier, like their mother was.

"Probably," Ichigo said in response, flipping his bag over his shoulder.

Chiharu snorted lightly, giving her brother an amused look. "You don't want friends?" she asked, giving him a curious look.

"Having you is enough for me," Ichigo muttered, looking up at the sky.

"Aw you're sweet, but you need friends other than your own twin." Chiharu grinned brightly, also turning her gaze up to the sky as they made it to their middle school. "You can't depend on me for social interaction for the rest of your life,"

"Why not?" He gave his sister a hard stare. "It seems perfectly reasonable to me,"

"Because people will think it's weird," was the reply as she hurried into the school building.

"When did we get here?" Ichigo muttered as he followed after her. ' _ **So what if people think it's weird**_ ,'

' _ **I don't want people thinking we're into incest Ichigo**_ ,' Chiharu replied through their mental connection. She remembered hearing one of the boys from her class the year before talking about it, about how his older brother watches porn that has siblings in it. It caused Chiharu to shudder at the thought.

' _ **But we don't, isn't that what matters**_?' Ichigo was trying to reason with his sister that the amount of friends they already have is fine. But she wasn't listening.

' _ **Expand your horizon Ichigo**_ ,' was the last reply before she went silent completely, no thoughts or pictures whatsoever.

Ages: 13 and 8

Chiharu was sitting at the breakfast table, eating rice and miso. She hummed softly in appreciation. Her eyes were on the stairs as she waited for her brother, who was taking forever.

A thud and a shout resounded from their room; stomping feet followed soon after as her almost always scowling brother stepped off the stairs, dressed in his uniform.

"What did he do this time?" Chiharu asked, raising a brown at her brother, whose scowl just deepened as he ignored her question.

Shrugging, Chiharu took a bite of toast and egg. 'He'll rant to me on the way to school,' she thought to herself. She decided to keep her hair down this morning, letting her natural wavy hair to flow free. She remembered her father's comment on how much it looked like her mother's hair.

She watched as her twin stormed out of the house. Quickly gulping down the rest of food she stood up quickly. Running after her brother, she barely had enough time to slide her shoes on and grab her bag.

"I'm leaving!" She called to her father, before quickly leaving the house, shutting the door behind her.

Running as fast as she could, she caught up with her brother, barely breaking a sweat.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing the expression on her twin's face.

"Nothing," he muttered, looking away from her, turning his gaze up to the sky.

"You can't lie to me Ichi," she said softly, gently tugging on the hair on the side of his head. "I can tell something is bothering you,"

Looking back down at her he sighed. "It's just, why does he have to do that?!" He shouted, clenching his hands into fists. He only ever breaks down when they were alone.

"I don't know, it could be because you quit Karate," she mumbled, her brown eyes gazing up at her twin worriedly.

"That doesn't mean he has to attack me every time I lose focus or am not paying attention," He growled out, glaring ahead as he stomped.

Sighing Chiharu stopped him from walking, turning him around to face her. "Think of it as training your reflexes, this way, you'll have a better chance at coming out of a fight as the victor," she grinned up at him, causing him to sigh and look away, his anger slowly dissipating.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I'll enjoy it," he muttered, before continuing on his way to school.

"That's the spirit!" Chiharu cheered, grinning at her brother as the continued their walk to school.

"You're too happy sometimes," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I have to be, with you being all gloomy all the time," she teased him, bumping his arm with her shoulder. They might be the same age, but she was still significantly shorter than him.

"Whatever," he muttered; a small smile on his face.

Chiharu giggled, before skipping ahead slightly. "I can't wait for high-school." She called out to the sky, her hands in the air as she beamed almost as brightly as the sun as she turned to her twin. "It's going to be a whole new adventure!"

He smiled. "Yeah,"


	8. Chapter 8 ages: 14 to 15 and 9 to 10

Chapter 8

Ages: 14 and 9

Chiharu slapped a bandage on her twins' arm, causing him to flinch.

"Ouch, geez Chiharu, what gives?" Ichigo glared at his sister, who stared at him blankly.

"You got into another fight," she replied, annoyance in her voice, reaching her hand over to the metal tray that sat next to her, grabbing the rubbing alcohol, opening it, she poured a good portion onto the cut on her brother's arm, causing him to hiss in pain.

"So?" Ichigo grumbled, rubbing his arm where she slapped him. "It's not like I was alone, Chad was there!"

"And I wasn't, I told you last time, if you get into another fight I want to be there to back you up," she glared at him when he rolled his eyes. "We're twins Ichigo; it's what we do, what we've always done," She slapped another bandage onto his arm, causing him to glare at her, a scowl on his face as he pulled his arm from her.

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't want my sister protecting me anymore," Ichigo glared at her. "Maybe I want to protect her,"

Sighing, Chiharu sat down next to her brother, hugging him tightly. "Ichigo, after you quit Karate, I kept going. I trained hard every day so that I could protect you and our sisters," She pulled away and gave him a hard stare. "The least you could do is respect that, and let me back you up in the next fight."

Ichigo sighed, before nodding. "Fine," he muttered, standing up to his complete height of 5'6".

Giving him a smile, she nodded. "Thank you," She stood as well, her height of 5'0".

Grinning at her, he said, "No problem sis,"

Ages: 15 and 10

Chiharu sighed softly, ignoring her father who decided it would be a great idea to sneak up on his son. They had just turned fifteen and the next school year was going to start in a couple of weeks.

Chewing on a pocky stick, Chiharu made her way over to the front door, where she kept her shoes.

She heard her brother shout and her father give a groan after a particularly loud bang. She could hear them arguing as she pulled on her shoes. Rolling her eyes, she opened the door.

"I'm going to Orihime's!" She called into the house to anyone who was listening, before slamming the door shut. She was wearing a pair of white shorts and a purple tank top. Her shoes were her favourite pair of purple sneakers. Her shoulder length orange hair was up in a ponytail.

She made her way over towards the other orange haired girl's house, a skip in her step as she hummed. It's been a while since she hung out with her best friend.

Walking up the stairs that led to her apartment, Chiharu gazed around; a chill was in the air despite it being the middle of summer. Shaking her head, she knocked on Orihime's door, shifting on her feet as she waited for her to answer.

"Chiharu!" Orihime cheered, hugging the slightly older, shorter girl.

Chiharu grinned. "Hey Hime, is Tatsuki here?" she asked, beaming at her best friend. Orihime was wearing a pale yellow shirt with a sunflower on it, and she also wore a long skirt that was yellow and orange. On her feet was a pair of plain white socks.

The chill happened again and Chiharu looked behind her, only to see Sora, Orihime's deceased older brother. He gave her a gentle smile, which she returned with a wave. Sora had been like a brother to Chiharu. He always treated her like she was his sister. He was still wearing the suit he died in. Her expression saddened a bit, noticing how he gazed at his sister with such love and pride, but also with sadness.

"She's not here today, she's been training really hard for the tournament. " Orihime replied, giving Chiharu a funny look, peering around her shoulder to see who she was waving at.

Chiharu laughed slightly. "I forgot all about that," She said as she walked in, taking off her shoes, she walked over to the low table and sat down, gazing around the familiar room, noticing the wardrobe that held the futon that Orihime slept on, and the kitchen was across from her, the door leading to the bathroom next to the entrance to the kitchen.

"I was just about to finish with lunch, do you want some?" Orihime gave her best friend a curious stare. Her burnt orange hair had grown a lot since middle school, causing Chiharu to smile softly.

"As much as I love you Hime, I do not want to get food poisoning from your weird cooking," Chiharu gave Orihime a blank stare when she pouted.

"I'm serious Hime," she said looking at the tea kettle sitting on the table, an half full tea cup sitting next to it. "But I would like some tea,"

Orihime grinned, before nodding. She grabbed the tea kettle and brought it with her to the kitchen; she filled it with water and set it on the stove to boil. "Any specific type of tea?" She asked, looking at me curiously.

"You know I prefer green tea over any other," Chiharu gave Orihime an amused look.

Grinning, Orihime laughed lightly. "I know, I just wanted to know if you wanted something else,"

"Of all the times you've asked, have I ever said any other tea?" Chiharu raised a brow slightly, giving her an amused look, a slight laugh in her voice.

"No," she replied, getting the tin of green tea that Chiharu purposefully keeps in her cupboard.

Chiharu grinned. "Exactly." She then laid back, folding her arms behind her head, her brown eyes gazing up at the ceiling. Her now straight orange locks of hair that her father keeps commenting looks just like her mother's when she was a child, despite the colour. She just doesn't understand why her bangs still spike, no matter what she does. Her hair only reaches her shoulder. She was just a little upset with her hair. It switches between being straight and wavy every year, which caused her to sigh.

She heard the whistling of the kettle, alerting both of the girls that it was ready.

"I hope we're in the same class," Orihime commented, pouring Chiharu's tea into her favourite tea cup.

Sitting up, Chiharu grinned. "Same, I also hope to be in the same class as Ichi," at the sound of the other orange haired girl's twin, Orihime blushed darkly.

Smirking, Chiharu leaned over the table and picked up her cup, holding it in her hands, she could help but chuckle.

"When are you ever going to admit that you like my brother?" Chiharu asked softly, her brown eyes gazing into her best friend's grey ones.

Those words only caused her to blush darker. "I don't!" Orihime shouted, avoiding Chiharu's gaze by staring into her tea cup. It was a glass of peach tea.

"I don't believe you," Chiharu smirked. "You can't lie to me Orihime, we've been best friends for over twelve years," she said softly.

Orihime pouted. "I don't like him," she insisted, crossing her arms under her chest, giving her a weak glare.

"Uh-huh," Chiharu grinned, before taking a sip of hot tea. "I'll believe that when pigs fly,"

Huffing, Orihime pouted, her gray eyes gazing at the wall.

"I'm just teasing you Hime," Chiharu grinned, before looking at the clock across from her on the wall. "I should get going; Dad and Ichigo will tear up the house if I'm gone too long,"

"Okay," Orihime said, standing up to follow her to the door.

Slipping on her shoes, Chiharu stood and grinned. "See you tomorrow Hime,"

"See you, be safe on your way home," Orihime grinned brightly, before giving her a slight worried expression.

"I'll be fine, Black belt in Karate, remember?" Chiharu smirked, giving her best friend an amused look.

"Right, I forgot," she said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head as she laughed nervously.

"See you," Chiharu chuckled, opening the door with a final wave, leaving the apartment of the grey eyed beauty.


	9. Chapter 9 The story begins!

Chapter nine

 **A/N: So, Here is a brief explanation on Chiharu.**

 **Chiharu had gained her soul reaper powers at the age of twelve. She witnessed a hollow attacking a young boy with higher than normal spiritual pressure and tried to step in and help. But it only wound up in her getting hurt, which then sent her into her flight or fight mode, causing her to freeze up thus getting her hurt. This caused her soul reaper side to be awakened. Though, not having any idea what happened, a familiar blonde stepped in and destroyed the Hollow. She only caught a brief glimpse of him, but she recognized him. Thus having her seek him out and have him train her. More will be explained in a flash back in a later chapter. This Idea was given to me by a loyal reader, Suzume Amai!**

Ages: 15 and 10

Chiharu leaned against the fence next to the spirit of a little girl, both observing the orange haired girl's twin brother pulverizing a couple of guys.

"What the?!" One shouted. "You suddenly appeared and kicked over Yama-Bro, plus you want us to get out of here?!" He glared at her brother, body shaking in either anger or fear. Neither of the twins knew, and neither did they care.

"What are you thinking?!" another one yelled. "You wanna die? Huh?!"

"Say Something You!" another man shouted, starting forward to punch Ichigo.

Lifting his leg calmly, the raven haired man ran face first into Ichigo's foot. The man groaned in pain as he fell, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Ahh!" one of the other guy's shouted as they watched their comrade fall.

"Toshi-Bro's down!" The other one yelped.

"Do-don't know what's going on but this is dangerous, I've never seen such irrational violence!" The one with the bleach blonde hair squeaked out in fear.

"That guy's definitely one of those, if we fight with him, we'll be killed for sure," the one who spoke the second time yelped out.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Ichigo screamed in rage. "ALL OF YOU GUYS LOOK OVER THERE!" Ichigo pointed towards a fallen vase, water leaking from the broken neck as the flowers hung limply.

The little girl floating next to Chiharu couldn't help but look at it sadly. Her mother had brought that to her.

" **QUESTION 1**!" Ichigo yelled, swinging his hand forward, he pointed towards the man with the hat. "WHAT THE HECK CAN THAT BE?!" he yelled. "OKAY, YOU OVER THERE, THE STINKY LOOKING ONE!"

"Huh? Me?" he asked, pointing to himself. "U-umm, an offering to the kid who died here recently…" he trailed off.

"Great Answer!" Ichigo growled, kicking the guy in the face.

"Mit-Bro!" the guy standing next to him yelled in horror.

" **QUESTION 2**!" Ichigo snarled, glaring at the other guys. His stance making him seem more intimidating then he actually was.

"Then why is the vase knocked over?" Ichigo asked calmly, glaring at the men who were left standing. His form was still rigid as he forced himself not to shake from rage.

"That's cuz, we knocked it over skateboarding…?" the men didn't know how to respond, fear causing their voices to shake.

"I see," the orange haired boy said calmly, again.

" **THEN SHOULDN'T YOU APOLOGIZE TO HER**?!" Ichigo screamed, his face just screamed rage. Pointing towards the little girl who showed herself to the men, blood had dripped onto her pretty pink dress from the injury on her head, and down her face.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" The guys screamed at once. "I'm sorry I'm sorry!" they yelled running away. "I'm sorry, I won't do it anymore. I'm sorry!"

"Fu-" Ichigo grumbled. "If we scared them this much they probably won't come around here anymore." Ichigo muttered, looking at the little girl who floated next to his sister who was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry about using you this way," He said to her, his expression a bit more gentle.

"Nah, I'm the one who asked you to chase them away, I have to cooperate at least this much," the girl said with a smile.

"Well then, bye," Ichigo said, beginning to walk away, his sister following closely.

"We'll bring you some new flowers soon," Chiharu said to the girl gently.

"Thanks, now I can spend my time quietly." The girl replied, fading away.

"You're welcome, hurry up and go to heaven," Ichigo said, waving without looking behind him.

Chiharu grinned up at her brother, who scowled deeply.

"We're late for dinner," Chiharu absentmindedly looking at her purple and black wrist watch, causing Ichigo to curse.

The twins were already at their home, Chiharu leaning on the wall next to the front door.

"We're home," Ichigo said calmly, stepping into the house.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Their father screeched as he kicked his son in the face.

"What time do you think it is, you delinquent son?!" Iishin yelled. "You know Dinner is every night at 7!" His hands were on his hips as he stood above Ichigo.

Shooting up into a standing position, Ichigo squared up to their father as Chiharu stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Removing her shoes, she watched as her father and brother glared at each other.

"You!" Ichigo growled lowly, "IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT YOUR SON WHO JUST RETURNED FROM PERFORMING A SERIOUS EXORCISM?!" Ichigo shouted into his brother's face.

"SILENCE! NO MATTER WHAT REASON, TO HE WHO DISRUPTS THIS HOUSEHOLD'S IRON HARMONY, ONLY A PUNISHMENT OF BLOOD CAN BE RENDERED," Iishin yelled back. "OR WHAT? ARE YOU IMPLICITLY BRAGGING AGAIN THAT ONLY YOU CAN TOUCH GHOSTS AND TALK TO THEM?!"

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO BE BORN THIS WAY!" Ichigo shouted, his voice rising and becoming more irritated as he glared heavily at their father. Chiharu sat next to Karin who was eating a bowl of rice, her dark grey eyes gazing at their father and brother in mild interest.

"I'm Jealous!" Iishin cried, pouting at his son.

"Oh, stop it, both of you, the foods getting cold," The only blonde in the family couldn't help but say.

"Leave 'em alone Yuzu, Another bowl," The raven haired girl said blankly, holding her bowl out for more.

"Yuzu, prepare a bowl for Ichigo so I can take it up to our room later," Chiharu said, her brother's thoughts filtering into her own mind. She knew he was going to skip dinner because of this fight.

"Okay Nee-Chan," Yuzu said cheerfully, preparing the bowl as asked. Yuzu and Chiharu trade off cooking meals every day. Chiharu makes breakfast one day and Yuzu would made dinner that day.

"FIRST OF ALL, THE RULES IN THE HOUSE ARE TOO STRICT!" Ichigo cried, pointing at his father, "IN WHAT WORLD IS THERE A PARENT THAT SETS A CURFEW FOR A HEALTHY MALE HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT AT 7 P.M." His face had the expression of just pure anger.

"Ichigo, you already have a new person," Yuzu said to her older brother, her expression was slightly curious.

"This guy! When did he?!" Ichigo cried out in annoyance. "I get rid of them again and again but it's always like this! Dammit!"

"You can see them, touch them, talk to them, plus you're a special A level Spirit medium. Your troubles are fourfold," Karin said with little interest. "Must be tough having high specs Ichi," She looked at him with a slight look of pity in her eyes.

"You know," Yuzu said, looking between her two sisters before going back to eating her own food. "I'm a little envious of Ichigo, I can only see a blur," She gave a little smile.

"Not me," Karin replied just as Chiharu replied with, "I can see them just as clearly as Ichi,"

"Since I don't believe in ghosts or whatever," Karin continued, her voice almost monotone as she drank from her bowl of soup.

"Huh? But you can see them too, right?" Yuzu gave her twin a confused look.

"Stupid," Karin replied. "Whether you can see them or not. As long as you don't believe, it's the same as not existing," Karin's words sounded almost hollow as she looked away from her sister.

"Forget about that," She said with a little more enthusiasm. "Hey, I thought of a new project, listen," Karin grinned, before pulling out a slip of paper and squinting at it. "'Would you like to frolic with ghosts in the winds of early summer?' Only during may" She read off, "Karuizawa Ghost Picnic,"

"Last month it was go look at flowers," Yuzu replied, used to her sister's scheme.

Chiharu giggled softly.

"KARIN STOP TRYING TO MAKE MONEY USING ME!" Ichigo shrieked, glaring at his little sister.

"An opening!" their father cheered, leaping on Ichigo, causing him to fall to the floor with their father on-top of him.

Ichigo laid there for a moment, causing his father to question him.

Flinging his father up off of him, he stormed up the stairs. "FORGET IT, I'M SLEEPING!" he shouted, causing Chiharu to get up from the table and turn to Yuzu.

"Bring the bowl up later after you reheat it," she smiled kindly at her youngest sister, before following after her twin to their shared room. "Ichi, wait up,"

"Jeez, why's everyone in our family like that?" He muttered, causing Chiharu to grin.

"I don't know, but at least we do know they love us," she bumped his shoulder with hers as she sat on her own bed that was across the room from it, the feet the beds facing each other and almost touching with how small the room was. Their shared Dresser was next to her bed and close to the door. She had the bottom drawers and he had the top.

Ichigo shrugged, sitting down onto his own bed, just as a butterfly flew past his face.

"A black swallow tailed butterfly?" Ichigo muttered, his eyes wide as he watched it. "What is this, where'd it come in from…?"

Ichigo was interrupted as Chiharu gave a shout of surprise, her gaze on the small raven haired girl standing on their desk.

"Wha…." Ichigo muttered his eyes wide as he stared in shock.

"It is near," the girl said softly, her gaze staring intently at the wall across the room.

'Shinigami!' Went through Chiharu's mind, Ichigo was too busy staring at the girl to really notice. 'Why? I haven't seen one since Kisuke…'

Flash back

 _Chiharu ran as fast as she could. Karate class ran late that day, when she was twelve years old. She was upset with herself for forgetting to let her father know before going to Karate class that it was going to run a little later._

 _Chiharu paused as she heard a strange and distorted cry, and a smaller, morehuman cry of fear. Quickly looking towards the cry, she saw a young boy desperately trying to flee from the monster that was quickly reaching for the boy._

 _Without even thinking, Chiharu ran after the boy and pushed him out of the way. "Hey asshole! Why don't ya pick on someone who can fight!" She stood in front of the creature, quickly getting into a fighting stance. Looking at the boy, she gave him a stern stare. "Run!" she shouted, and she didn't have to say it twice as the little boy took off towards where she assumed he lived._

 _Looking back at the monster, she froze as she realized how stupid her actions had been when its large hand slammed into the side of her body, causing her to fly across the park and land rather painfully on the ground. She coughed hard as she felt something inside her snap, causing her eyes to open as she stood. Looking down, she noticed that she wasn't wearing her Karate Gi anymore, but a weird black outfit, with a sword at her side. Brown eyes widening, she looked back up at the monster in fear as she noticed her body lying not too far away from her._

 _It was at the exact moment that the monster was about to attack, that it was cut in half by a weird red thing; causing Chiharu to look back. Standing behind her, was a familiar man with blonde hair and that weird stripped hat._

" _Ah, your….!" at that exact moment, Chiharu collapsed, passing out from the pain that just hit her._

" _Seems like Iishin was right about at least one of you," Kisuke grinned, gently placing the girl back into her body, before picking her up, and carrying her home._

 _That was when she learned about hollows and soul reapers. And about her own Zanpakuto, whose name is Yanagi, and he is a lightning type Zanpakuto. Every day after that, she went to Kisuke to train, which he agreed to do whole heartedly._

Flack back end

Chiharu snapped out of it just in time to witness her twin kick the short black haired girl in the back.

"'IT IS NEAR' MY ASS, RETARD!" he shouted, anger was written all over his face. "You're a pretty confident burglar!" he shouted again. "By 'It is near…' Do you mean that like the safe is near or something?!"

The girl looked royally confused, as she looked back at the much taller orange haired boy. "Y-you… can see me? I mean to say, did you just kick…" She cut herself off as she gazed at the orange haired boy.

"Geez Ichigo, she may be a burglar, but she still a girl!" Chiharu scolded, helping the shorter girl up off the floor. "Sorry about him, he's impulsive," the raven gave no response as she continued to stare at Ichigo in shock and then at Chiharu.

"you both and can touch me, and see me, and hear me," She muttered to herself.

"Huh, what the heck are you talking about, of course I can see," Ichigo gave her an annoyed/confused look.

"Be quiet Ichigo! Don't make such a ruckus on the 2nd floor!" Their father gave Ichigo an surprise attack, thoroughly pissing off his son.

"You be quiet! How can I not make a ruckus!" Ichigo yelled back. "Look at this guy! What the heck is going on with the security system in this house?!"

"Umm," Iishin muttered, looking rather confused. "What do you mean look, look at what?" he asked, scratching his cheek as a perplexed look replaced his confused one.

"Huh, I'm talking about this samurai costumed…" The raven haired girl sighed as she interrupted him.

"It's useless," she said. "It is not possible for ordinary men to see me," she opened her eyes and gave him a serious look. "I am, a Shinigami,"

 **And that's the end of it! If I would have continued like I was planning. This would have gone on for far longer. Be prepared for hilarity and violence in the next chapter! I know it seems a bit, less detailed then the rest of the story, but I need to get into a better flow of things in order for it to turn out better. Give it a few chapters and that should start happening. I promise!**


	10. AN

**The tenth chapter is underway, Please look forward to it in the near future, I should have it done by the end of the week. Since this is my spring break at the moment. CX**


	11. AN: Sorry!

**This is not an official update, sorry y'all. I'm going to be absent for a while, if you want to know why, all you have to do is read the second paragraph on my profile and it'll explain it all. Thank you for being so patient guys!**


End file.
